User talk:Kateharrington
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scribby page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 02:13, July 8, 2010 Comments Hey there! When posting messages on talkpages, could you sign your comments using tildes like this ~~~~ Dan the Man 1983 21:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Talkpages are not forums. You did this yesterday and you did it again today here. Talkpages are not forums, they are used to discuss changes to the pages themselves. Use the forum for discussing which characters you like. This is your last warning on this, do it again and I will block you for 3 days. Dan the Man 1983 09:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I thought that in that last post, I was discussing Clint. Oh well, I won't do it again! Kateharrington 20:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Only discuss him if it involves changes to his page. Dan the Man 1983 20:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok cool. Got it. I won't happen again. Kateharrington 20:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Our blogs hey Kate! So, since we've been talking a little about including each other in out stories, just tell me if you want me to change Christy to you (if you're okay with what she says), or any ideas. Jenny Vincent 03:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) JennyVincent : Kateharrington 04:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : that's excellent. I'll get back to you ASAP, and I'll edit my story. Jenny Vincent 04:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry if that was out of line. Me being preppy there's several things that need to be changed in your story. I will edit it a very little and then post it to you so that you can re-edit my edits and change whatever you want. And I wouldn't be mad or even upset if you didn't like anything I did, I just wanted to change the way christy talks, to make it sound more like me. : Are you kidding me Kate? Those changes were awesome!!! I changed my story, so we're all set. :) Jenny Vincent 15:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate! So, I've been adding about the football game, and I need some info for you when the cheerleading practices are, if you do anything, or say anything you'd like me to include. Thanks!!! Jenny Vincent 01:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Just include me in however you see fit, and then if I come up with anything I with anything that I wish you to include or to change. I will let you know.Kateharrington 01:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Russell Sorry for being slow at answering, I haven't been around much for a couple days. Anyhow... We used to keep lists of quotes on Bully Wiki. We had to take them down because 1) we thought it might be a copyright issue, and 2) it was too much work keeping them clean. You can still read the quotes, though. Go to an article's history, look for where I made an edit with the summary "quotectomy", and look at the version of the article right before that. Here's Russell's old quotes list. http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=Russell_Northrop&oldid=14632 I don't think he says anything that has any point behind it that isn't listed there. Hope this was enough to be helpful, and if you have any other questions just ask. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, me and atomic bomb are creating a story like you and jennyvincent are doing. is it okay if our characters are at school at the same time? My character, Greg Ryder, comes to Bullworth when Jimmy takes control of the Bullies clique, and atomic bomb's character comes to Bullworth when Jimmy takes control of the preppies clique. so could you guys be involved in our stories and you can be in yours? I think it would be a cool idea. you don't have to go back and change your stories if you don't want to. Like we're in the same classes as each other? Oh yeah, and srry i didnt leave my username in my last post soooooo... SirLinkalot96 12:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 12:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually I think that would be a great idea. We can develop a sort of fanfiction community. Right on. Actually it would be easy enough to include both of you in mine. I think it sounds wonderful. I just hope the both of you know that you will both be entering school in November, since it is after halloween. Any desire I have to include either of you in my story, I will send you my idea first and have you look it over and change anything you want about it. I think this is going to be great fun. Kateharrington 07:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Kate . Jenny Vincent 16:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Kool. At0micb0mb123 Sounds good! SirLinkalot96 21:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 21:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Tell me and Atomic Bomb what your ideas are and message them to us for us to look over. Also check our latest chapter out! I'll keep looking through your stories as much as I can SirLinkalot96 22:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 22:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for your comment :D I also had an idea like that with the eating and sleeping, i guess great minds think alike. Also what do you think of the girl epicness on my blog :D girls have been given the short stick in rockstar game (Mostly ALL of rockstar protaginists are men) so ya :D I update my blog allot so if you want to be notified of updates just say yes :D Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 23:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks